Un cumpleaños problemático
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Este oneshot es por el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, espero que les guste. Parejas: Shikatema, Gaahina y leve Kankuten


_Notas de la Autora: _Bueno, he decidido hacer un one-shot sobre el cumple de Shikamaru. Espero que les guste, las parejas serán _shikatema_, _gaahina_y leve _kankuten_Disfruten de la lectura y no sean duros conmigo n.n

Los personajes de _Naruto_no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero algún día serán míos, en especial Gaara……….. Se vale soñar u.u

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Un Cumpleaños Problemático**.

"El cielo estaba oscuro, la lluvia caía a cantaros, los relámpagos resonaban y pronto sería el peor día de todos".

X: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No se que darle a Shikamaru!!!!!

X2: Temari, cállate!!!!

Temari: Pero… pero, dentro de una semana es su cumpleaños, Kankurou!!!

Kankurou: Shhhh, que te calles, si nos escucha se va a enojar.

Temari: Ah si? Gaara!!! Kankurou no quiere callarse!!!

Kankurou: Eres una mentirosa, yo estoy tratando de callarte.

"Hubo una falla eléctrica, los dos chicos se asustaron, solo un silencio terrorífico reinaba en la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban. Los dos hermanos de la arena dieron un paso atrás al escuchar un sonido, pero no era cualquiera: se trataba de la arena de Gaara".

Kankurou: Glup. Te lo dije, pero tu de terca que no te callabas.

Temari: Cielos, esto no es bueno. Vamos a morir (aunque ya dejo de amenazarnos de muerte)

"La arena se acercaba lentamente, los hermanos volvieron a retroceder cada vez que la arena se acercara a ellos. A Temari se le prendió el foco, esa era la única salvación que tenían ella y Kankurou".

Temari: Gaara!!! Espera, hermanito.

Kankurou: Qué estas tratando de hacer?

Temari: Tú solo escucha.

Kankurou: De acuerdo. Si no hay nada más que hacer…. Confío en ti.

"Temari se pone lista y da un paso al frente, sabía que era un suicidio pero era su única esperanza".

Temari: Tengo un mensaje para ti.

"La arena seguía su mismo andar".

Temari: Es de Hinata.

"Ella se sonríe ya que la arena se detuvo. Sabía muy bien que su hermano gustaba de aquella chica de ojos blancos. El mensaje era verdadero solo que había olvidado decírselo".

Temari: Uff, ella dice que nos va a esperar en la entrada de Konoha.

Gaara: Para qué?

Temari: EHH¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el cumpleaños de Shikamaru?!

Kankurou: Ese problemático no es importante.

Temari¿Qué? ¬ ¬

Gaara: Exacto.

Temari: Uy!! ù.ú

Gaara: De todos modos vamos a ir.

Kankurou¡¿Por qué!? o.o

Gaara: Porque a mi se me pega la gana. Algún problema?

"La arena que antes estaba detenida comienza a avanzar hacia Kankurou".

Kankurou: Iremos…. Iremos Un.n

Gaara: Y cuando tenemos que estar alla?

Temari: Ehm…..

Kankurou: No me digas ¬.¬

Gaara: Era hoy?

Temari: Eto… si, pero podemos ir otro día.

Gaara: No, no hare esperar a Hinata.

Kankurou: Eres tan dulce con ella n.n ¡¡Y con nosotros no!! ò.ó

Gaara: Vámonos de una vez.

Kankurou: Oh si, ignórame.

Temari: Pero falta mucho para el cumpleaños de Shika-kun

Gaara: No importa.

Kankurou: Lo de ignorarme no eran enserio o.o

En Konoha:

Kankurou: Wow, es genial transportarse de Suna a Konoha en la arena de Gaara.

Temari: Si claro, te marea.

Kankurou: Y te diste cuenta, dejo de llover nada más salimos de casa.

Temari: Aja, ugh, tengo ganas de vomitar.

Gaara: No en mi presencia.

Temari: Que cruel T.T

Kankurou: Adivinen quien esta en la entrada ¬u¬

Gaara: Por qué me ves asi?? o.Ó

Kankurou: Por nada ¬ ¬

Temari: Hinata!! Ya estamos aquí!!

10 minutos después

Temari: No se han dirigido la palabra en todo el camino al hotel.

Kankurou: Así es el amor.

Temari: Y tu que sabes.

Kankurou: Existe algo llamado **"televisión"**

Temari: Cambiemos de tema. Oye, Hinata.

Hinata: Dígame

Temari: Esta Shikamaru??

Hinata: No, el se encuentra en una misión con su padre y regresara en una semana. Y por eso le queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

Temari: Perfecto.

"Los días pasaron rápidamente, todos los chicos ayudaban con los preparativos de la fiesta para Shikamaru (si, hasta Gaara). Aunque con algunos problemas, por ejemplo:"

Ino: Yo voy a ir con Sasuke-kun

Sakura: No, yo iré con Sasuke-kun

Hinata: Nadie ira con Sasuke-kun!!! Así que dejen de pelear!!

Las dos: E-esta bien, pero no te enojes, Hinata-chan Un.n

Naruto: Y de comida habrá ramen n-n

Kiba: Yo creo que no

Naruto: Por qué?

Kiba: Porque a Shikamaru no le gusta el ramen

Naruto: Y como lo sabes ¬ ¬

Kiba: Chouji me lo dijo

Naruto: X.X

Gai: Kakashi, mira como todos están en su flor de la juventud. ¡Ha¡Que arda su llama de la juventud!

Kakashi: Eh? Dijiste algo?

Gai: No por nada eres mi rival, me sacas de mis casillas.

"Y al fin, llego el gran día esperado por todos y más por cierta chica rubia de cuatro coletas".

Todos¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru: Qué hacen todos en mi casa?

Chouji: Hoy es tu cumpleaños

Ino: Y quisimos hacerte una fiestecita.

Shikamaru: Pero¿quién les dio las llaves?

Ino: Recuerdas que se te perdieron las llaves

Shikamaru: Si

Chouji: Nosotros las teníamos

Shikamaru: Y que hacían con ellas?

Ino: Era para hacer una pequeña broma en halloween

Chouji: Pero se nos ocurrió la maravillosa idea de sacarles copia y tener así llaves para tu casa.

Shikamaru: Que problemático

Naruto: Que esperan!!! Que comience la fiesta, dattebayo!!!

Shikamaru: Ruidoso.

8 horas después

Naruto: Gracias por todo

Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto; que les parece si vamos a comer ramen

Sasuke: Hmp, de acuerdo, pero yo no pago

Naruto: Si, ramen!!

Ten Ten: Nosotros los acompañamos

Rock Lee¡Ho! Esa es la flor de la juventud, Naruto. Te reto unas carreras al Ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto: Gya jajajaja!! Esta bien!!

Neji: Gaara-sama, cuide de Hinata-san, por favor

Gaara: Lo hare, no te preocupes.

Ino: Bueno, Chouji y yo nos retiramos

Chouji: La comida estuvo deliciosa

Shino: Hasta luego, nos veremos otro día

Kiba: Vámonos, Akamaru. Cuídense todos.

"Shikamaru despidió a sus amigos y regreso a su casa, la cual no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Al cerrar la puerta se percata que cierto chico con pintura morada en la cara sale disparado hacia la salida".

Kankurou: Ni se les ocurra esperarme, tengo que conquistar a cierta chica castaña!!!

"Shikamaru ya comenzaba a sospechar que sus queridísimos amigos estaban locos, si, muy locos. Aunque nadie podría superar la locura de Naruto o Ino. El chico se da la vuelta y encuentra a dos lindos adolescentes platicando en su sofá, claro, muy bien abrazados".

Shikamaru: Y ustedes?

Gaara: Nos quedaremos un tiempo más

Hinata: Espero que no te moleste

Shikamaru: No, para nada, quédense el tiempo que ustedes quieran.

"Se da la vuelta, sabía que cierta persona no le había felicitado. Se encontró con la chica de cuatro coletas, sentada en una de las sillas que tenia la pequeña barra que se encontraba en la cocina. Se acerco a ella lentamente y noto algo raro, parecía triste".

Shikamaru: Te ocurre algo?

Temari: No nada

Shikamaru: Puedes decírmelo, estamos en confianza

Temari: Es que…. No te traje ningún regalo.

Shikamaru: Contigo es más que suficiente

Temari: De veras??

Shikamaru: Si, por cierto, tu hermano me debe una puerta nueva.

Temari: Jajajaja, ni pienses que te la voy a pagar yo.

Shikamaru: Sabes, eres problemática.

_**Fin**_


End file.
